Stand My Ground
by randomle26
Summary: Stand my ground, I won't give in. No more denying, I've got to face it. Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside. If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't know why I'm starting a new story, it's just been stuck in my head for a long time and I needed to get this on paper.**

**So this is around the time of 'Titan Rising' and I really really have a strong dislike for Terra… I don't know why, I just do.**

**So just a small overview: This story begins with Robin and Raven in a relationship and Speedy visited (and Terra has been staying with Titans West)**

**Excuse the errors (grammar, spelling, inaccuracy) please…I'm human, I'm bound to make mistakes…Just kidding I'm part unicorn! (But seriously…)**

**Song for story: Stand my Ground by Within Temptation**

**Song for chapter: A Little Faster by There for Tomorrow**

* * *

_You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
I thought you promised me the world  
Tell me what you're after_

* * *

_**Raven**_

Something was wrong. I could feel it.

It just didn't feel right. Well obviously if something's wrong, _it's not right_.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I turn to my boyfriend, _Robin_, who stops kissing my neck.

"Nothing." _I hoped_.

He sighs and takes my hands, "I know you're lying, but I don't know why. What's up?"

I sigh hoping he'll understand, "I just…have this bad feeling. And it started when _Terra_ got here." He sighs in frustration, "Rae, I thought you were beginning to trust her." I nod in agreement, "I…thought I was too. But it…it's just a bad feeling. I…You shouldn't be worried."

"You sure it's not _Speedy_?" I glare at the Boy Wonder. I then turn my expression blank, "No. It can't be Speedy. He's…my best friend, practically my brother. We've-" "-known each other for years I know. I've heard_ that_ story already."

I can't help but smirk at my leader, the walking traffic light. "_Richard_ are you jealous?" He growls, "No, of course not." I chuckle and kiss his cheek, "I think it's cute."

He pushes me back down on to my bed, "Just cute? How about 'sexy'?" I smirk, "You haven't earned 'sexy' yet." He nuzzles his nose into the crook of my neck, "What must I do to persuade you?"

Before I can answer, there's a knock at the door. I can immediately tell who it is. "Yo, Rae you in there?" I laugh as Robin rolls on to his side and groans. "What do you need, Speedy?" I see Speedy practically smirking from the other side of my door, "Just thought we'd talk. I need to ask you something." I hear Robin mutter into my pillow, "Cockblock."

I do my best to hold my laughter, "Give me 5 minutes." "Alright. Don't be late"

Robin pounces on top of me, "Why'd you say 5, Rae? That's not _enough_ time!" I smirk and kiss his nose softly, "Because I actually plan on talking to him." He growls, "But! We don't get to spend time together, then." I wrap my arms around his neck, "Sweetie, I _live_ with you! How much time do we need?" He grimaces, "I mean _alone_- just you and me." "Thank you for defining the definition of _alone_ for me."

He buries his nose into my hair once again, "Very funny, Rae. But I'm serious. I-I miss you." I sigh, "If you're a good boy and walk out with me, we'll spend time together tonight." He kisses my cheek chastely, "Fine. We better go before I change my mind."

* * *

_**Terra**_

"Terra! Did you want to play Scrabble with us?!" asks a very excited Beastboy. I roll my eyes from behind the bathroom door, "Just…just give me a minute, BB."

"Okay! Speedy and Raven aren't playing, though!" _Of course she's not_.

God Raven was a nuisance. What the hell made her so special? Just because she can read emotions and move stuff with black…stuff?

Ugh not to mention she has the perfect boyfriend: Robin.

I thought Starfire would be more bothered about them dating then I would, but hell I was wrong. Starfire told me that she had a tiny crush on Speedy, anyways.

"Terra, are you listening to me?!" I turn back to the masked figure on my communicator.

"Yes, Slade."

"You know what to do?" I nod. He sounds proud when he says, "Excellent. Ruin Speedy and you ruin Raven. Then…she'll be out of your hair. And you can have the _bird_ to yourself."

I can't help but smirk, "But no one else will get hurt?" He nods.

The thought of replacing _Raven_ was…intriguing. She never trusted me. She was always criticizing me! Like she was so perfect.

No, she didn't belong on the team. I would take _her_ place. It's _my_ turn anyways.

* * *

_**Raven**_

"…and that's when Aqualad throws the bag of tacos at my hair."

I wake up from my trance. Speedy smirks at me knowingly. A small blush takes over my face, "Sorry, Speedy. I…I was distracted." He crosses his arms over his chest, "You don't say?" I grimace at him.

"BOO-YAH! YOU LOSE!"

"I WANT A REMATCH!"

"FRIENDS! IT IS ONLY A GAME!"

"DUDES! YOU'RE LOSING ALL THE PIECES!"

We both look over to see _my_ team throwing pieces of Scrabble at each other. You could see the steam coming out of Robin's ears. If Cyborg's smile got any wider, it'd be the size of Texas.

"So, Rae. What's bothering you?" I turn back to the archer.

He has been my best friend for so long. We're practically family.

* * *

"_Are you okay?" I looked up to see a kid wearing sunglasses with shaggy red hair. He was smiling wide at me._

_I nod, "I'm fine." He doesn't buy it, "Are you sure? You look shaken up! Did you see that swing blow up? It was totally-"_

"_I said I was FINE!" The mulch on the ground blows. All the little girls near it, playing with their dolls, scream and run towards the teacher. I sit down and hide my face in my long sleeve t-shirt._

"_That…was…soo…SWEET!" I look back up at the boy. He's smiling and sitting in front of me. "Can you do that again?!"_

_I stare at him for a while. When he sees I'm not arguing, he sits in front of me. He sticks his hand out, "I'm Roy! Roy Harper!" _

_I cautiously shake his hand, "Rachel. Or Raven." He smiles, "Cool, Raven! Can we be friends?" I stare at my sneakers, "You…you don't wanna be friends with me." _

_He sits next to me and puts his arm over my shoulders. "Yes I do!" He says proudly with a smile. I can't help but pout, "Well, you shouldn't, you stupid boy!"_

"_Hey!" he exclaims, "Stupid is a mean word!"_

"_Just get away from me! You shouldn't talk to me!" "But I like talking to you."_

_We sat in silence. I played with my chewed on cuticles while he keeps throwing mulch in the air. _

"_You wanna see something awesome?!" I look at the boy confused. He smiles. _

_He takes a slingshot from his backpack and aims a pebble at our teacher. When it hits her in the back, I can't help but laugh when she falls into the sand._

_Another pile of mulch blows up. I blush and he looks at me. He chuckles nervously, "You're alright." I give him a small smile._

* * *

"It's nothing worth bothering about."

"Liar!" He tackles me, "Tell me!" I growl at him, "Make me. And get the hell off me." He begins tickling my sides. I can't help but laugh, "C'mon, Raaaeee! Tellllll Meeee!"

BOOM! A plant blew up.

We both sit up before the Titans look at us. Robin eyes us suspiciously as we feign innocence. Once there done glaring at us, Speedy turns back to me.

"C'mon Rae. Before we blow up more things."

I sigh and bring my knees up to my chest, "I…have this bad feeling. It's nothing." He nudges me with his elbow, "Again, liar. It's you, it doesn't mean 'nothing'." I smile, "Thank you for your concern, but it's not needed."

He nudges me again. "Will you quit that?!" "Only if you tell me, Rae-Rae."

I sigh in defeat, "It's just…ever since Terra got here…I have this bad sense." He sighs, "No one's replacing you, Raven."

"It's not like that, _Roy._" He glances in anxiety at the team to see if they heard me use his real name. I give him an apologetic look (ones I only save for _certain_ people). I shrug, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it."

He smirks, "Don't do anything. Raven, nothing's happened yet. Don't get to freaked."

I sigh and lean on his shoulder, "When are you leaving?" He laughs huskily, "You want me to leave _that_ badly?" I get off his shoulder and push him lightly, "Not that, jackass." He lies down with a smirk, putting his feet on my lap, "Not 'till later. But if you want me to stay longer…"

I chuckle, "You will, I know."

* * *

_**Terra**_

_It's time_. Parts of me hates that I'm doing this to Speedy. I haven't known him long enough to hate him, but I know I have to do this.

I have to get rid of Raven.

Everyone is going to their rooms to prepare for sleep. Speedy is in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

"Hey Speedy," I say as casually as I can. He doesn't notice my fake smile.

"Hi…uh, Terra? Right?" I nod, "What'cha doing up?" He shrugs, "I can't sleep without getting a glass of water."

I press a button on my belt: the signal.

"Why are you always so close to Raven? You know she's dating Robin." He grimaces at me (I would hate to see the look he uses on his enemies), "It's not like that, Terra. We're _best_ friends. She's my sister." I notice how he says that with pride and without hesitation.

_Show time._

"Oh my god, Speedy! Look out!" We both get into attack position to see one of Slade's robots.

He puts his hand holding his bow in front of me, "Go get the others!"

I inwardly laugh inside. That's when I kick his back.

* * *

_**Raven**_

Speedy!

What could be wrong?! I sense his fear. I sense his anger. It's too much. I groan and get out of bed.

I am cautious not to wake Robin, and I go to grab my cloak. I run towards the kitchen.

"Raven!"

I see Speedy looking badly beaten up. There are bruises on his face and arms. His pants are torn as much as his shorts. But he has his bow in his right hand.

I run to him, "Speedy, what the hell happened? Let me heal you." He grips my hands, "No…I….I don't remember. I think there was a robot. I…I don't-"

He leans his head into my neck. Knowing Speedy, he can't remember. I rub his back soothingly.

"Raven!"

"Friend Speedy!"

"Y'all! What happened?!"

"TERRA!"

I get up, pulling Speedy with me, and see Terra on the floor. She looks almost as bad as Speedy…but much worse.

I let go of Speedy seeing he can stand fine. Starfire wraps her arms around her and she screams.

"Terra what's wrong?" asks Robin.

Terra cries into Starfire's shoulder, "He-he…t-tried…to take a-advantage…of…m-me!"

We all look at her. Starfire pats her head, "Who, friend Terra? Who has hurt you?"

She raises a finger cautiously…at Speedy.

I turn to my broken best friend, then look back at my team. Beatboy is grimacing at Speedy and so is Starfire (except her expression is more hurt than angry). Cyborg stares shockingly at both of them. Robin is emotionless.

"Speedy," I say to my friend, "Is that true?" He looks at me shocked, "No! No it's not!"

"Then what was it?" asks an angry Beatboy.

Speedy clutches his head in his hands, "I-I don't know! I-I blacked out!" I stare at him. He looks up at me silently asking if I believe him.

"Friend Speedy! How could you do such a thing?!"

I shake my head and turn to my team, "I don't think…that Speedy did this."

Cyborg looks at the floor, "Raven, look at Terra. She's…and he's…" I grimace and say in a monotone, "It's not good evidence."

The team stares at me. Robin sighs, "Speedy. We're going to have to…" He doesn't finish because we all know what he's going to say.

"What?! What the hell Robin?! I didn't do it!"

"Robin," I say cautiously, "I believe him." Beastboy growls, "Well I don't! It's right there in front of your eyes, Raven!"

"I'm not taking _Terra_'s word over Speedy's!"

A husky, familiar voice growls, "Are you saying you're choosing Speedy over your team?" I look at him pleadingly. I can't see his beautiful blue eyes so I don't know his true facial expression.

"Robin, are you saying you take _Terra_'s word over mine?"

He looks at the ground. "Speedy hand over your communicator?" Speedy and I share a worried expression.

Robin puts his hands up, "We just want to ask you questions." Everyone knows that he's lying. I glance at Terra. I might be paranoid, but I see a flicker of happiness in her eyes.

I sigh. I know what I have to do.

I turn back to Speedy. I pull up my hood and put my hand out, "Speedy, give me your communicator." At first Speedy looks at me in horror, but when he looks into my eyes he understands my actions.

He hands me his communicator. I first grasp it closely to my chest.

"I'm sorry." I turn to my team. I show them what's in my palm.

"Raven, what are you doing with your communicator?" asks a worried Cyborg.

I give one final glare at Robin, then at Terra. Beastboy and Starfire look at us confused.

"I said…I was sorry."

I throw the communicator out the living room window. I quickly run to Speedy's side creating a wall between me and my _former_ team.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I yell as I teleport Speedy and me the roof.

On the roof I look back and forth. "Raven, you didn't have to do that."

I gave him a hard glance, "We are, and always be, a team. I'm not choosing Terra, or anybody else over you."

He smiles at me and kisses my forehead, "I got your back…"

"And I got yours."

"Raven!"

I turn around. The team is headed towards us (with the exception of Starfire and Terra).

"Raven," Robin pleads, "It doesn't have to be like this."

I growl, "You took Terra's word over mine, Robin! If it wasn't obvious, we're done!"

He glares, "Raven! The evidence…"

"Maybe you need to stop relying on the _evidence_. Before you really_ lose_ someone!"

Robin glares, "So this is how it's going to be?" I glare right back, "I guess it is."

"TITANS GO!"

Robin comes at me with a birdarang, which I easily block. He runs at me with a bo staff and I use my powers to block him. Using my powers, I make my own bo staff as we spar.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cyborg and Beastboy working together to charge at a broken, yet strong Speedy.

"Ugh!" Robin screams as I hit his shoulder and break his bo staff. My own disappears and we go in hand and hand combat. I punched him in the eye, he got my stomach.

Robin grabs my arm behind my back making me scream. I've sparred with him enough times to know his moves. I elbow him in his stomach and he backs off. He grabs my cloak and I lay on my back. I'm given the advantage as I kick Robin from his stance.

I grab a knife that I happened to always carry with me. I straddle Robin and place the knife on his neck. I glance for the final time at the Boy Wonder. He stares into my eyes, pleading with his own through his mask. I shake my head, "I'm sorry."

I get off and run towards Speedy. Just as Cyborg is about to strike him, I grab speedy by his collar. We both jump off the building.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Before we hit the ground, I teleport us.

We land in an abandoned apartment building.

"Speedy, you okay?" "Yeah, you?" "I could've done a better job at the landing."

We get up and wipe the dust off of us.

"Raven…thank you for-" I interrupt him with my hand. I take off my cloak and throw it on the ground, "I'm not Raven. I can't be Raven, anymore."

"Fine," he takes his bow and throws it on the ground (which I'm not worried about considering he's made a bunch of them), "Thank you…_Rachel_."

"No problem, _Roy._"

He grabs my hand, "We're in this together right?" I provide him a small smile, "Just like old times."

_We begin to run_.

* * *

_**Robin**_

"Damn, Raven can pack a punch." I sigh as Cyborg is checking my bruises, "She's learned from the best, no?" He doesn't laugh.

On the other side of the room, I hear Beastboy muttering about how when he see Speedy again, he's _definitely_ going to get him.

According to Starfire, Terra is a little shaken up, but she'll be fine. Starfire was hurt because of her little crush on Speedy.

Once Beastboy is allowed to leave, it's just me and Cyborg.

"I believed her." I turn to the taller guy, "What?"

He grimaces, "I know what the_ evidence_ says, Rob. But I believed her." I shake my head, "But Terra said-"

"Robin, Raven was _your_ girlfriend. How long have you known Terra?" I growl, "If you believed Raven, why didn't you go with her?!"

"Because…Because like you, I was unsure. It doesn't sound like something Speedy would do, though."

I shake my head, "It doesn't matter."

Cyborg shoves me. When I ask him, "What the hell?!" he responds with, "It_ does_ matter. We just lost Raven! I thought _she_ meant something to you!"

_How dare he imply that Raven meant nothing to me!_

"Of course she does! Dammit Cyborg, I _love _her! I was even gonna tell her tonight! But no, we got into _this_ mess. She sided with Speedy over the team, what does that say?!"

"It says that she's loyal to her best friend!"

"And what of her boyfriend, huh Cy?!"

"Dammit Rob, get your head out of your ass! You should have been there for her. Not the other way around."

He leaves angrily ending the conversation.

I felt bad. I shouldn't have been taking this out on Cyborg. Raven was gone. My girlfriend, _my love_, was gone.

_A few days had past._

Telling Bumblebee that her teammate had fled wasn't as difficult as I thought it'd be. When telling all the honorary Titans, I didn't tell them to try and catch Raven and Speedy (they weren't fugitives…as far as I'm concerned). I just told them if they saw either one, bring them over to Titans West.

As help, Titans East came over.

Starfire was slowly cheering up thanks to her blooming relationship with Aqualad.

Bumblebee and Cyborg (already in a relationship) missed Raven and Speedy the most. Hell, Bumblebee always argued with Terra in any of her ideas.

I missed Raven. I missed seeing her read books in the living room or making tea in the kitchen. I missed holding her in my arms and kissing her. I missed just being with her.

"Robin, are you gonna watch the movie with us?" I turn to see Terra standing at my doorway. It amazes me how easily she _recovered_ from the whole "Speedy and Raven leaving" fiasco.

She looks around at my walls. It's basically pictures of newspaper ads: half about Slade, another half about couples running around Jump City.

"Why do you keep trying to look for her?" I glare at her, "Because…I have some questions that need to be answered."

When I move from my desk, she does something unexpected.

She hugs me, "Thank you for helping me, Robin."

After kissing my cheek, she walks away and flirtatiously walks out the door, "We'll see you soon."

I can't help but wipe her kiss _off_ my cheek.

Getting kissed like that…felt like cheating on Raven.

When I find Raven- and I sure as hell will do everything I can to- I'm not letting her go. Not for anything

* * *

**How was that? My fingers are tired.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, I do plan on adding on to it.**

**Read and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who read this story (and didn't mind all my writing errors)**

**Song: Stand in the Rain by Superchick**

* * *

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found_

* * *

_**Raven**_

•• _5 years Later ••_

"Rae, did you get the stuff?"

I close my door to my apartment to see Roy on the couch, watching _FRIENDS_. I place all the groceries on the counter, "Yep. And I stocked up on beer."

He mutes the TV and walks over to me, "You know just because you're 21 now doesn't mean you need to waste your life away with alcohol." I shove him by his shoulder, "Thanks, Grandpa." "You heading to work, later?" "Yeah, after I fix my hair."

He looks into the bag and groans, "How much hair-dye do you need?" I hold up a box, "Better safe than sorry." He leans on the counter, "You know, you don't look half bad for a blonde." I chuckle, "Thanks, although I kinda miss _your_ red hair." He chuckles, "Hey, nothing wrong with brunettes!" "I didn't say that!"

We laugh and I head to the bathroom with a box of hair dye. I stare at myself in the mirror. It was pretty nice to be able to keep some of my purple hair (you ever see a blonde with purple highlights before?). As I play with the locks, the ones that I know are real, I take in just how different I've become. Not only was my hair a change, but also, I wore thick-framed Ray-Ban glasses and always layered myself up with jackets or hoodies.

Roy was different as well. After making him dye his hair and him morally choosing to grow it out, Roy just looked like some shaggy slacker who couldn't afford a haircut. Roy not only grew taller, he was built up now. For a living, he worked at the bar 2 blocks from our building and taught a self-defense class at the community center 3 blocks from our building. I ran a bookstore inside the center.

We often discussed leaving Jump City all together, but I always won the argument. Not only was this my home, I wasn't planning on running like I was a fugitive. Roy said he did nothing wrong, and I believed him.

The night we left, I was hoping Roy's memory had improved. He says he just remembered something hitting him and he blacked out. All he remembers is waking up and seeing him and Terra both on the floor. I would've used my powers to help him, but Roy didn't want that, and I understood. Despite that I did my research. The things I discovered were shocking.

Two years after we left, I got a call from Cyborg. He said that he and Bumblebee had been looking for us (I still don't know how he found us though). But what caught me is the fact that he said _he believed us_. When I asked him why he didn't say anything that night, he said he wanted to be sure and double-checked the evidence. Still, his belief touched me. We didn't stay in contact as much because of the fear that the team would discover that he knew where we were.

I did miss my team. I would even eat Starfire's Tameranian Pudding or one of Beastboy's tofu waffles just to see them. It took me a while to get used to not hearing Cyborg and Beastboy bickering, or Starfire's constant need for shopping, or Robin with his constant training.

_Robin_

Of course I missed him the most (between him and Cyborg, Cyborg was really close). He _was_ my boyfriend. And I loved him. I did wish I could have told him that. Sometimes at night, I can feel him awake through our bond.

But it's Robin. Most likely, he has moved on.

* * *

_**Robin**_

How can someone vanish into thin air for 5 years?! I'm entirely sure it's not possible. I've been looking for _her_ for _5 years_. I thought I would've found her by now.

There was no crime today, so the Titans changed into civilian clothes and decided to take the day off.

I noticed as I was walking how Terra kept staring at me. She's been doing that for a while. There was hugging after a victory or just flirtatious touch on my arm. I never pursued it because…I missed Raven.

I really did. I missed the smell of her hair and the beauty of her _violet_ eyes. The way she was always witty and sarcastic didn't mind me as much. The way she would blush whenever I complemented her always made my heart race…because I did that. I made her feel.

"Robin, do you wish to accompany us for the pizza?" I turn back to see Starfire looking at me excited. I couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, Star. But I'm good. You guys go ahead." Terra, Beastboy, and Starfire left leaving Cyborg and me alone. I looked at him, "You don't want pizza." He was staring at his arm. I'm assuming that he was looking at a picture of Bumblebee. They left 3 years ago, once everyone was getting used to Raven and Speedy not being here.

"Cy?" He finally looks up, "Yeah?" "You going for pizza?" His face lights up slightly, "Uh…yeah, sure. You?" I shake my head and begin heading in the opposite direction.

Sometimes Jump City (which was a very hectic city), was nice in day light. It was calm, and crime was limited.

As I walked I pass by a community center. It was pretty big and there was some rust on the sides. It was old and (for lack of a better word) vintage, but still sturdy. Out of curiosity, I walked in. There were multiple doors, each had a very straightforward purpose as to why it was there. Hell the Graffiti was explanatory as well (who writes "where animals come to die" underneath the door that says "Kitchen"?).

The one that intrigued me was the door that said "Bookstore". This is probably the _cleanest_ door in the entire place. I wonder if it's as clean as the door.

It was actually pretty impressive for an old community center. The bookshelves were clean; the books weren't as dusty as expected. There were even nice couches around for everyone to get a comfortable seat.

I walked in to see a short blonde girl standing behind the counter. She was sitting and reading an Edgar Allan Poe book. She was…cute. The book was covering her face, but she had interesting hair. I've never seen a girl with blonde hair and purple highlights. There was a small braid that blended in with her straight hair underneath her gray beanie. She occasionally would take a sip from her soda and would wipe the condensation on her plaid shirt, without turning from the book.

"Uh…Hi?" I say trying to get her attention. She puts her book down. She has purple eyes. _Purple_ eyes.

She pushes her glasses up her nose, "Can I help you?" I'm hesitant. I'm captured by her eyes, the dazzling eyes that reminded me of…her.

"Kid, take a picture, it'll last longer." I wake up from my trance and realize I was staring. "I'm sorry…it's just that…your eyes." She raises her eyebrow, "What about them?" I push my sunglasses up, "Do I know you? I've seen…your eyes…before." She smirks at me, "Yeah…uh…new contacts. They're cool right?" I let my shoulders fall, "Um…yeah."

I had the giant sense that she was lying to me. "So what's a guy like you doing in a bookstore?" I grimace, "You saying I can't read?" Her smirk falls, "No. Just not sure you'd enjoy reading 'Mr. Wear-Sunglasses-Inside'." I nod, "Well, you shouldn't judge me before you get to me." Her smirk is back, "You're in a bookstore so the correct statement is 'You can't judge a book by it's cover'." I laugh, "Sorry."

She gets out from the desk, "Anything you need?" I sigh, "Um…what do you got?" She taps her chin, "Basically anything, except magazines." I nod, "Uh…I don't know, what do you recommend?" "I like my classic monsters. You got _Dracula_, _The Phantom of the Opera_, and my personally favorite, _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde._"

I stop following her.

* * *

"_Raven why are you always reading the same book?" _

_She doesn't look up from her book, "Just because the name's not in the front, doesn't mean that it's the same?"_

_I laugh, "But this one has the same binding, and the pages are the same as the one last week." She puts her book down, "You pay attention to my books?"_

_I kiss her cheek, "Well, when you're busy with books, I gotta look at something. And you don't like it when I stare at you, which I don't know why."_

_She crosses her arms over her chest, and I kiss her forehead, "So why are you reading this one again?" She sighs and stares at the blank cover, "Cause it's my favorite." I take it from her hands, "Which one is it?"_

"_Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."_

* * *

"Hey kid, you okay?" I grimace at the girl. God it couldn't have been this easy.

"I'm fine…Raven." She freezes in her place. She turns around and stares at me, "You have got to be freaking kidding me."

I walk closer to her, "Is this where you've been hiding?" She growls, "Did Cyborg tell you?" "Cyborg knew?!"

Her lips form a straight line, and I realize how much I've missed those lips. God they were probably the softest things. Well not exactly there was also her-

"What are you doing here, _Robin_? Or should I call you, _Nightwing_?"

He grabs my hand, "Is there somewhere else we can talk?" She glares, "Follow me."

* * *

"I can't believe how obvious it was? You were here all this time?!"

She crosses her arms over her chest, "Yes well, I thought the 'great detective's protégé' would've discovered my whereabouts by now." I can't help but smirk, "I kept looking out of state. That was actually clever staying in Jump City…and suicidal."

"We did nothing wrong; I'm not going to run like I did something wrong." "If you did nothing wrong, why did you run at all? It only made you look _worse_."

She runs a hand through her blonde hair, "Because you wouldn't have saw it any other way. You would have taken Terra's word over mine, and Speedy's."

"Raven, it was evidence." She snarls, "You obviously didn't look at your evidence as well as you thought!"

"Cyborg believed you!" "I know that! But would you have taken me, Speedy, _and Cyborg_'s word over Terra, Starfire, and Beastboy's?"

"I don't know. No one knows."

She shakes her head, "I do. And Speedy would be in the Jump City prision."

I walk closer to her, "You were _my_ girlfriend. I would have believed you." "When you asked for Speedy's communicator, you made it pretty clear who you believed."

I scream in frustration and tug at my hair. I begin to pace. My back is to her, "Why haven't you tried to contact me?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed the _evidence_ I found."

I turn around to her, "What are you talking about?" She sighs, "The first couple of years we were gone, I did some research. I hacked into the Titans computer." I opened my mouth to lecture, but she stopped me with her finger, "Save it, Boy Blunder, I'm just warmed up. Anyways, I was viewing all the security footage that day. I tried to look over the hour Speedy and Terra were in the living room alone, but that part was oddly fuzzy…it was cut out on _all_ cameras."

"That's impossible. Cyborg's security system…" "Cyborg, was the one that pointed it out to me. Someone messed with the circuit board. And that's not all."

"Well please keep me in the dark, I love dying in suspense." I see a small smile in her eyes, "I saw footage of Terra in the bathroom on the same day. She was on her communicator and she was talking to someone."

I cross my arms over my chest, "Did you trace _that_ connection?" She shakes her head, "You don't want the answer to that."

"Yes I do. Terra's my teammate. Raven tell me." She sighs, "I traced it back…to a former hiding spot of _Slade_."

My heart stops. Terra. And _Slade._

She notices my facial expression, "You can talk to Cyborg if you'll _believe _him." Her jab didn't go unnoticed, but I was too focused on what she said.

Terra and Slade.

"Did you have any further evidence?" She shakes her head, "No."

I sigh. I needed to get Raven back. I was dying inside without her. I walked closer to her, "Raven…if what you're saying is true, I'm gonna need your help."

She tries to step back but I put my hands on her waist, stopping her. I've missed this…a lot.

"_Richard_," I've also missed the way she said my _real_ name, "What about Roy?"

"Raven, please. Come back. Help me." _I need you…so much_.

She softly puts her hand on my face, "I can't. Not with everyone still thinking Roy and I are the 'bad guys'." I sigh, "Then come back as someone else. Please. I'm going to need your help if I investigate this further."

"Dick, just leave it as it is."

"I CAN'T!" I'm actually surprised that I screamed like that, but she doesn't flinch. Her eyes look at me in worry.

I take off my sunglasses, I can tell she softens when she sees my eyes, "And why not?"

"Because I need you. I'm dying and you're not there to give me oxygen. You left and it hurt so badly. I haven't been sleeping, and not because I'm looking for Slade, but because I've been tossing and turning thinking about how you're not there with me. I…"

I stop to look at her expression. She sighs, "Richard, I know this is hard. I miss you too and I think about you all the time. But it's for the best."

I tighten my grip on her, "No it's not. If we're both miserable, then it's not. Please come back. Help me. I need you."

She touches my cheek softly once again. She brings my head down and we kiss. I can feel a burning heat when our lips touched. I've missed _this_ the most. I pull her even closer causing her to gasp, giving me entrance to her mouth. My tongue takes the opportunity to taste her. She tastes so good and I just can't get enough. Our tongues battle for dominance; I let hers win out of the wanting feeling to just be with her and taste her.

She reluctantly pulls away keeping our foreheads together. "Wow." I close my eyes and inhale the scent of lavender and hair dye, "I know. I've missed that." She pulls her forehead away and looks at me, "Nothing's going to be the same." I smirk, "Well if it were, it'd be boring."

She smiles and rubs her hands up and down my arms, which are still wrapped tightly around her.

"I'll talk to Roy. We'll get things settled." I can't help but smile in victory.

I kiss her once more: one hand on her back and the other in her hair. Even with all this blonde coloring, her hair is still so silky smooth.

We pull away. She sighs, "I…I think you need to go." I'm afraid to let her go. I made a promise to myself that once I found her again, I wasn't going to loosen my grip.

She moves my arms so they're sadly at my side, "The team's probably wandering where you are." I hold her face, "They can wait." I'm cautious because I'm afraid that if I go see Cyborg, I'll beat the crap out of him.

"I'll talk to Roy, okay _Nightwing_. But you need to go."

I kiss her one final time, "I'm holding you to that, Raven."

_Welcome Back._

* * *

**How was that? I know it was really fast and easy how he found her, but I felt bad for him (it's been five years, I gotta throw him a bone).**

**Please Read and Review for next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the 3rd chapter…please enjoy! Excuse any errors (spelling, grammar, inaccuracy, etc.), and I really hope there aren't any.**

**Song: Fix Me by 10 years**

* * *

_I'm fine in the fire_

_I feed on the friction_

_I'm right where I should be_

_Don't try and fix me_

* * *

_**Raven**_

"NO! No no no no no no! And as if you didn't hear it the first time, NO!" I roll my eyes burying face in my hands, "I guess you don't really like the idea." "Of course not Raven! I am not going back there! They tried to run me out," yells running his hands nervously through his shaggy hair.

I put my head up, "Roy, did you ever think that maybe we were wrong? Maybe we shouldn't have run."

"I can handle a lot of shit, but I will_ NOT_, under any circumstances, be called a rapist! Especially if I'm not one!"

"No one is calling you that." He grimaces, "No one in _this_ apartment is." I scoff, "Roy, you told _me_ the truth, and I believe you." "You're bias."

"And you're pessimistic. Honestly when I first looked at the evidence, my head was telling me that I should wait and go over it. But, I've known you for so long, and when I listened to my heart- ignore how cheesy it's sounding- I knew you were telling the truth." I see his shoulder slacken. I walk closer and put my hand on his shoulder, "I listened to you. Let the Titans listen now."

He takes a deep breath, "Fine. But, I'm only doing this because…I owe you." I smirk and give him a one-armed hug, "No, when I want something, I'll really collect." I pull up the black sleeves of my white t-shirt, "C'mon. They want us at dinner."

"Ugh…you make it sound like they're going to eat us for dinner." I chuckle, "You keep up that attitude, and I'll cook you myself."

He smiles and grabs his leather jacket, "Mmm, someone's boiling up."

"You nervous?" I chuckle getting out of my car, "Why would I be nervous?" Roy shrugs, "Well, you did leave your team to save _my_ ass. Not to mention you've been avoiding all contact with them for…a while." I can't help but snicker, "They got Terra to take my place, and they have the 'new Robin' aka Nightwing…I think they're fine."

"They're your friends Rae. I think they do miss you." I sigh, "I know. And I probably shouldn't have run like that, and all, but I don't…I…" He looks at me with care and holds my hand, "I understand. And, you know that no matter what, I'll always be your best friend." I smile, "Don't get all Disney movie on me, Harper."

* * *

_**Robin**_

"I agree with, _Nightwing_," Cyborg says to the team, "We never talked about this and once we get it settled, maybe Rae can come back."

"Why would we want _her_ back?" asked Terra with her arms crossed in front of her chest. My frustration began to grow. "Look," I say stepping in, "No matter what, Raven was- _is_- our friend. I trust her, and I didn't give her a chance to explain. We owe her that don't we?"

Beastboy, for once, is completely silent. I know that he missed Raven. Sometimes when he would be arguing with Cyborg, he would turn to Raven's usual spot and then it would be silent.

Starfire claps her hands together, "Friend Raven will be very hungry! Should I make a Tameranian pudding?" Cyborg laughs, "Uh…Starfire? I was thinking about making dinner. Raven always liked my steak."

"Then I'll make some tofu…uh….I don't know yet, but I know Raven will like it!" "Not as much as she liked my steak! Meat is better!" "Na-uh! Tofu's better!" "No one eats tofu!"

I can't help but laugh as those three ran towards the kitchen. I look over at Terra. I begin remembering what Raven said.

_Terra…and Slade_. I can't tell but that just sounds wrong.

I see her hugging herself, running her hands up and down her arms. I sit next to her, "You okay, Terra?" She looks up at me, "I…I don't think I can be that close to the guy who…" I close my eyes trying to calm myself down, "Terra it's not that I _want _you to be uncomfortable, I just want to hear Speedy's side of the story."

"No you don't, Robin. You just want _Raven_ back." I look at her. She clenches her fist against her thighs, "Why do you want her back _so_ badly? There are other people on the team you can be close to. Like, Starfire…"

"Starfire's with Aqualad, and there anniversary is coming up soon so it'd be terribly inconvenient for me to hit on her."

"Well," she begins to lean closer to me and I lean back in response, "Starfire's not the _only_ girl on this team." I lean on my arms trying to get away, "Yes, but she was the only one who probably be interested."

She smirks running an index finger over my uniform, "I would be interested." I grab her hand and push it away, "I-I thought you liked Beastboy." She sighs, "I did, but he's not the one for me." I hurriedly got off the couch, "Terra, I…I don't…feel that way about you." She smiles, "Are you sure?" I nod, "I…You…You're right, I do want _Raven_ back. I still have feelings for her."

She rolls her eyes, "I don't understand why you're waiting for her. Robin, we could be _great_ together." I shake my head, "Look, Terra. You are nice and pretty and a great teammate, but…I'm just not attracted to you. Because you're my teammate, just _teammate_."

"Why? Because you're waiting for Raven? God, Dick what makes her so special?" She walks closer putting her hand over the blue bird on my chest, "Raven has been gone for 2 years. How do you know she didn't move on? Find someone new?" I push her hand away, "I'm sorry Terra, but I just don't feel that way about you." Turning and walking to my room (we're wearing our civilian clothes tonight), I begin thinking about what Terra was saying.

Raven wouldn't…have moved on from me…would she? I mean, did she ever have any serious relationship while we were apart? I mean, our relationship meant something (to both of us I'm sure). It wasn't too serious, but it could've been. I…was going to tell her that I loved her. And if we stayed together even longer, I might've even asked her to spend the rest of her life with me.

Just the thought of Raven wrapped in the arms of some other guy. They'd probably have kids, maybe a girl and a boy. And they'd live in the countryside, or the suburbs, so there kids would get away from the crowds in the city and away from all the crime. And she would have a small bump on her stomach, meaning even more kids. Oh my god this guy was going to take _my_ girl and _my_ future with me!

_Dick, what the hell are you thinking? You don't even know if she's in a relationship!_

I sigh and run my black-gloved hands through my hair. I close my door and take off my mask staring at my mirror. _It should be me with her. Having kids, smiling, just being happy._

I need to calm down. I don't want Raven to get freaked out by questions. If I push her away, I might not ever get her back.

* * *

_**Raven**_

The door opened to a very cheery Cyborg, "Dark Girl! How are you?" I smile, "Hey, Vic. Nice to see you." He envelops me into a big hug, "Missed you, Rae." I can't help but chuckle, "I missed you too."

"Love you both, too," says a sarcastic Roy. Cyborg shakes his hand, "How are you man?" He shrugs, "I've been okay. Bar's been getting more liquors so I get to try out a bunch of new drinks. And my self defense class keeps getting more popular." I forget for a moment that Cyborg is the one I kept in contact with.

Cyborg smiles looking me up and down, "Whoa, Rae. What'd you do with your hair?" I smile, "Just…trying something new." Then he turns to Roy, "And dude, get a haircut. You look like a hobo." Roy smiles, "Yeah, well, my hair gets me girls." I punch him in the shoulder, "Just as long as you don't bring any of them home." Cyborg laughs and replies sarcastically, "Yeah, bunch of new girls would ruin Raven's precious reading time." He opens the door to the Titan tower.

"Friend Raven!" I get tackled by Starfire. In a weird way, I missed these. She pulls away at arm distance and looks at me funny. Then she turns to Cyborg, "Friend Cyborg. This is not Friend Raven." Cyborg laughs, "Star, it's Raven. She just has different hair. And glasses." I push mine up to my eyes, "Starfire it's good to see you." She smiles jumping like a bunny, "I have missed you very much. Even you Friend Speedy." Roy smiles politely. (Roy was always polite to her, even though he didn't have those romantic feelings for Star.)

Beastboy walks in, and runs towards me, "Whoa, who's this?" He looks me up and down as I push up my glasses. He smiles, "You're kinda cute, you wanna hear a good joke? I got a bunch of 'em!" I tilt my head, "I never thought your jokes were funny, Beastboy." His eyes widen, "RAVEN?!" He runs up and hugs me. When he notices that I don't say anything and that I don't push him away, he stares at me funny (again), "You're not Raven because you didn't call me 'stupid'. And you're blonde." Beastboy turns to Roy and politely nods, which Roy returns. Beastboy lets me go and I twist a small braid with my index finger, "It's going to be a long night, Beastboy. I got a lot in me."

Terra walks in and it gets awkward (as if it really wasn't before). She sees me and glares, which I give right back. Roy begins walking closer to me. Cyborg curtly smiles, "Terra, hey don't you want to go say 'hi' to Raven?" She glares crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't really like saying 'hi' to traitors." I'm about to go punch her when both Roy and Cyborg hold me back. Starfire trembles a little, "Friends, I thought that we were to be celebrating the return of Raven."

I sigh and put my hand on Starfire's shoulder, "Star, it's just dinner, not forever." Her grin softens, and past her shoulder I see Terra mouthing 'Thank God'.

I sigh feeling the tension build like Legos. I ask to go to the bathroom and begin heading towards the bathroom. Once I look at myself through the mirror. The blonde in my hair was lightly fading. My fedora made me look somewhat like a hobo. (I don't know why but as I've lived with Speedy I've been getting an interest in hats.) I look at my shirt and my jeans. Now I feel even more like a hobo. I wondered how the other Titans saw me now.

I'm about to walk into the hallway again when I run into something hard and fall to the ground. I look up to see a guy with a mask. Oh great.

"Rae, when did you get here?" She sighed, "You didn't hear Starfire in the living room?" He chuckles, "I was working out." I got up off of him and gave him my hand to pull him up. He gets on his feet but doesn't let go of my hand. I smirk, "Ooh, I'm holding _Nightwing's_ hand." He smirks and kisses my cheek, his lips lingering for a little while, "Well, after dinner maybe you can hold more than my hand." I push him away, "You are such an ass." "Name's Dick, Rae." We share a small laugh.

He puts one hand on my stomach rubbing up and down my stomach. His fingers are magic. He walks even closer, "So, how about that Rae? After dinner, you and I could…" She smiles sweetly, "Wish I could, but I need to take a raincheck. I'm fundraising for my community center early in the morning." He rubs my cheek, "Aww, that's sweet. You guys work a lot there?" I nod, "Yeah, Roy teaches self-defense classes. Every now and then I would give swimming lessons to the kids." He raises his eyebrows underneath my mask, "Wow Raven, such a goody-two-shoes?" I shrug, "I had nothing better to do."

He draws invisible circles over my fingers. We just stand in the hallway holding hands. He pulls me trying to bring me closer. I smirk cockily, "Sweetheart, you need to take a shower." He runs his hands through my hair, "You gonna come with?" I smile, "Sorry. I'm not the one that smells bad," He kisses my forehead lightly, "You sure?" I tilt my head, "I have to go make sure the rest of the Titans didn't kill Roy." He sniffs my hair, "That wouldn't be the worst thing, at the moment." I kiss his cheek letting my lips linger, "Easy, Boy Wonder."

* * *

"So…Roy, how did you like your steak? It's usually Rae's favorites." Cyborg asks Roy. Roy, after I kicked his foot I might add, replies politely, "It was good. It sure as hell beat the take-out Chinese food we usually buy."

"So, _Speedy_," Beastboy begins narrowing his eyes at him, "What do you do now?" He shrugs and scoots next to me (I'm assuming out of fear), "I'm a bartender, and I teach self-defense classes at the community center near our apartment." "So do you meet a lot of girls?" I glare at Beastboy, breaking a cup while doing so. Roy is about to get up before I put a hand in front of his chest.

As if the night wasn't awkward enough, Terra kept looking at me and Roy during dinner, as if we committed murder. I don't think that was the same though. Starfire was doing her best to be cheerful (like old times), and Robin…was being Robin, not showing (me) any emotion and being neutral.

Terra whispers rather loudly, "Okay dinner's over with, can they leave yet?" I glare at her. Starfire twiddles her fingers, "I think…Friend Speedy and Friend Raven would enjoy playing some of the board games with us, no?"

Terra gets up, "No. I'm not playing with the guy who tried to take advantage of me!" Roy and I stand up. Roy mutters, "This was a mistake." I nod in agreement. Nightwing walks in front of me and grabs my wrist, "You came here for a reason. We want to hear Roy's reason."

I look back at my friend. Roy's expression is blank. But oddly, anger is rising in his eyes. He slaps his hands against his thighs, "Rae, we should just go. There's no point." Cyborg gets up as well, "Roy, we _do_ want to hear your side." Roy clenches his fists, "Thanks, Vic. But there's no point. It's the same as before: I don't remember what happened, and I did _NOT_ rape Terra!"

I now feel guilty about bringing Roy here tonight. It was a mistake. He didn't deserve this. I push Nightwing's hand off of my wrist, "We should go. Thanks for dinner, Cy." "Wait! I think I might be able to help," says Cyborg. We looked at him and I see a hint of a smile on his face, "Yeah, I can give him CAT scan on his brain or something. Maybe, I could dig something up? If you guys stay longer."

Roy and I share a look. I stare at him silently asking if he was up for it. He nods reluctantly, "It…could help."

* * *

"Raven can I ask you something?" I turn to see Robin who has joined me on the roof. I smile, "Yes, not-so-boy-wonder." He smirks, "Did you ever…um, did you…?"

"I never knew you to be so nervous." He takes a deep breath and I smirk, "When you're ready you can ask." I could feel his eyes on me, "Did…you miss the view?" I chuckle, "Actually, not really. My room has an even better view." He chuckles lightly. "Anything you miss about the Tower?" I smile, "I miss the training room, and it's easier to get to as opposed to the community center. I miss my old room, it's much more spacious as well."

"You miss…me?"

I smile and turn around. "Nightwing, what are you implying?" Calling him "Nightwing" was something (if I'm lucky) I'll have to get used to.

"I miss you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I walk closer and wrap my arms around his neck, "I'm a little satisfied." He gives me his famous crooked smile, "And what shall I do to make my lady happy?" His arms are wrapped tightly around my waist pulling me closer.

"_You're lady_?" He smiles, I can slightly see it behind his sunglasses, "Yes, _my_ lady." I move some of his hair out from in front of his face, "I think a kiss…might be better…if you play your cards right."

He smiles, "Your wish is my command." His lips touch mine in a passionate frenzy. There's a burning feeling of friction in between our lips. I feel his tongue trying to push its way into my mouth. Feeling generous, I open lips giving him an entrance. His tongue is gentle against the insides of my mouth.

"Whoa there Bird-boy, watch the tongue!" We pull away and I see Terra and Beastboy standing in front of us. I move my hands from his neck, but he keeps his hands on my hip. Terra keeps glaring at me…what the hell?

Beastboy smirks, "Vic, says he found something. But he wants to tell you two first."

* * *

"Raven is there some spell that gets you access to someone's memories?" Robin laugh isn't silenced until I glare at him. Cyborg shows me some screens and medical pictures of Roy, "I looked at his brain, and I noticed this." He begins to point at a black spot on an x-ray. I stare at it and he zooms in on the picture, "Thankfully, it's not anything technical. It looks like…some kinda drug."

"Oh great!" Roy mutters, "Someone drugged my brain?" I tapped my chin, "What do you think it is?" Cyborg smiles, "Why do you think I asked you to come here? You're the only one capable of getting into his memories...without dissecting him."

Roy grins, "Then what is Nightwing doing here. Bastard scares me when he has a knife." I telepathically throw a piece of medical equipment at his face; being who he is, he easily catches it. "Roy lay down." He smirks at me, "Didn't know you liked me like that."

"Roy," Nightwing says warningly. I get slightly tingly hearing his possessiveness.

I place my hands on Roy's head, "Don't worry, this won't hurt…well at least I don't think it will, I don't know I haven't done it in a while."

Before Roy can get up, I put my hands over his head.

* * *

_There's Terra and Roy and there facing one of Slade's robot. "Oh my god, Speedy look out!"_

_Speedy stands strongly in front of Terra, "Go get the others!"_

_Terra then roundhouse kicks Speedy in the back. He lands head first on to the floor. Terra smirks and looks at her communicator. "Slade everything's in place."_

"_Will it work?"_

_She laughs, "I'm a wonderful actress. I have my pocket knife ready."_

* * *

I pull away. Oh my god. Nightwing grabs my hand reassuringly. "Raven what's wrong?"

"Where the hell is Terra?" Nightwing stares at me funny. Beastboy and Terra walk in. "I heard my name," she says slyly. I stare at her. I walk over and…punch her in the face (which I feel proud since I'm wearing multiple rings). She falls to the floor as Cyborg tries to hold me back. I can't help but get angry…and break the other screens, "You lying bitch." I push Cyborg off of my arm (his shock of my vocabulary gives me the upper hand).

I look back at Nightwing, "I was right, and Roy was right all along. He did _not_ rape her!"

* * *

**Sorry I wasn't that good with all the medical stuff, I don't know much about it. I hope you liked this story.**

**Please Read and Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the 4th chapter; I am well aware of my grammatical/spelling/inaccuracy problems and my tendency to overuse the word "sigh", so please don't let that get in the way of your reading! Please enjoy!**

**Song: Don't Leave Me Behind by We Are The Fallen**

* * *

_I belong with you now  
Oh please give in to me  
And stay forever  
Don't leave me behind_

* * *

_**Terra**_

They found out! I can't believe I kept my charade for this long, and _now _they found out!

Well of course, _the great_ Raven figured it all out. God she was a thorn in my side.

"Raven's talking crap!" I lie (flawlessly, I've been doing it for so long), "Why would _I_ be working for Slade?"

Beastboy is backing up from me, trying to get away. Cyborg is holding back a very angry Raven. Speedy is grumbling in anger and is trying to pull out all the plugs on his skin. And Nightwing stares between me and Raven, conveying no emotion.

What will he think of me? Now that he knows the truth, will he ever love me?

Every night (since I came here) I dreamed about the man behind the mask: _Nightwing. _The mere fantasy of him holding me in his strong arms, whispering sweet nothings, and kissing me until I'm covered in his marks.

And Raven would be in the corner looking as pathetic as she usually does.

Why did she get to be loved by _him_? Why did she get to see _his_ eyes? Why did she get to know _his_ darkest secrets, and in return she told him hers?

They had only been together for a few months, but you could tell that they were soulmates slowly driving on their path to happiness.

Why did she take that from me?

I need things to go back to the way they were, when Raven and Speedy were gone, and I was slowly beginning to steal Nightwing's heart.

"C'mon guys! Why would I be lying? Raven's the one that fled with a _rapist_! Why should we believe what she says?!"

Her purple eyes go wide behind her glasses at my remark. Secretly, I'm trembling on the inside (of course I don't want her to see that) at the glare she's giving me.

Raven stops struggling in Cyborg's grasp. When he loosens his grip on her, she uses her aura and disappears through the floor. I inwardly smirk to myself; the bitch was probably running away again. And she left her best friend this time.

I'm about to speak, but I can't do anything but open my mouth.

Because I feel a cold, delicate hand with sharp nails pinching the skin on my throat.

* * *

_**Raven**_

I should kill her. I really should.

_But then you'll be like him._ No. I was not my father. I wasn't going to kill on anger. Instead, I gesture for Roy to get off the cot. Obeying my orders, he runs off allowing me to put Terra on the cot. I use my magic to restrain her and prevent her from getting up.

"Raven what are you doing?!" Beastboy screeches in terror. Starfire comes flying in the room, "Friend Raven! Do not hurt Friend Terra!" I growl, "Star, you might want to rethink the word 'friend' when you're talking about Terra!"

I telepathically connect a wire to my hands. Placing both of my hands on the sides of Terra's skull, I repeat my mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

I hear the Titans, and Roy, gasp as they begin to see everything I did. Terra kicking Roy, Terra talking to Slade, Terra cutting up all her clothes to illustrate the act of rape begins playing on the big screened computer as if it were a horror movie.

Once I feel my old teammates have seen enough, I take my hands from off Terra's head, but do not release her restraints (I think I might've accidentally- on purpose- tightened them).

"T-Terra," Beastboy stutters, "We thought…I thought you…" For once, hearing Beastboy's loss of words was disturbing.

Terra growls at me, "How could you…fake something like that?! Are you that desperate to get back on the team that you'll pathetically make up-"

She stops talking at my menacing glare, "Stop lying for once in your life!"

She looks past me at the team, "Guys! It's fake! She probably-"

"Please, Friend Terra," says a gloomy Starfire, "We wish you to stop with the lying."

Terra continues, "How could you not believe me?! I stayed with the team, not like little miss junior witch who ran off because her best friend is a-"

I backhand her across the face, "Just shut up. And you _wondered_ why I never trusted you."

She looks at Richard, "Dick, don't you want to hear my side? You didn't do that last time, and look where it got you."

I look back at Nightwing, secretly hoping he's not buying that load of crap. His mask is narrowed at her, "Oh don't worry. I'm not making that mistake again." He turns to Cyborg knowingly nodding at him, which Cyborg returns.

Many people didn't know that there was a secret bunker underneath the tower. Only Cyborg, Nightwing, and I knew about it, considering we were the ones to build it. It's purpose is to keep criminals here at Titans Tower if we didn't trust them at the Jump City jail. (In case of emergencies, it was also used as a panic room and a bomb shelter being that it had elements of Cyborg's technology, Robin's weaponry, and my magic.)

Cyborg cautiously walks up to Terra, his face conveying no emotion, and he pricks a needle into Terra's skin. I watch Terra's eyes slowly close as she falls into a deep slumber.

Roy stares at me silently asking to which I respond, "Just a sedative. She's asleep for now." "Vic," we all turn to Nightwing, "you know what to do." Cyborg nods, "First though, there something _I _really need to do."

He wraps his arms tightly around me in a brotherly embrace (actually picking me up off the floor), "I knew you were telling the truth, Dark Girl!" After swinging me around and putting me on the floor, Starfire attacks me as well, "Friend Raven. Please accept our most apologies! We shale never doubt your words again!" I pat her back awkwardly, "Starfire I forgive you, don't worry." She releases me and goes running at Roy, "Friend Speedy, please forgive us. We are most sorry for-" Roy pants out, "Starfire! Starfire I forgive you please let me go!"

_Meow!_ I turn around to see a green kitten on the floor. I can't help but smirk at the kitten. I pick him up putting on the vacated cot. He licks my hands apologetically; I smile and kiss the top of the small kitten's head.

I walk away from the kitten and turn to Roy. He smiles brightly at me and wraps his arms around me. He laughs against my shoulder, "Thanks, Rae. I really do owe you." I chuckle lightly, "You think?"

Roy smiles at me, a genuine smile that I haven't seen in a long time. He puts his hands on my shoulder, "Our name is cleared." I tilt my head, "It's not needed to be clear if you didn't do anything wrong in the first place."

* * *

I checked on Speedy before I left to make sure he was comfy on the couch (they wouldn't let him stay in my room). After giving him pillows and a blanket I head to my old room ready for sleep.

I lie in my old room and peacefully look up at my ceiling. I couldn't believe that Terra didn't take my room (apparently it was the biggest and had the nicest view), and a good thing to. That would mean she would _literally_ be taking my place.

I hear a knock at the door, and using my powers I open it. (I've grown accustomed to using my powers for simple chores and pure laziness.) I see the great Boy Wonder leaning on my door, "Can I come in?" I smirk, "Sure, why not?"

I have my hands behind my head and I'm lying peacefully as I close the door. He sits on the edge of my bed where my thighs are. He smirks, "Raven saved the day today."

I shrug modestly, "Not exactly." He shakes his head, "Give yourself more credit. You helped Speedy clear his name. And you discovered a mole in Titans West. Bumblebee's happy you're _home_ now." If I hadn't caught on to the way he said "home", I would be focusing on reconnecting with Bumblebee (who I considered my best girlfriend, and she reciprocates).

Nightwing traces invisible circles on my right thigh, "Based on your silence, I'm guessing me calling this your 'home' caught you off guard." I get up so I'm leaning on my elbows, "I…didn't really think that I'd even get here. I didn't think past proving Speedy right." He kisses my knee softly, "So you think you might come back?" I shake my head, "I…haven't thought about that."

Panic radiates off the crusader. I bravely bring his head towards mine whispering, "Let's not focus on that right now." I plant a much needed kiss on his soft lips. He moves forward, kissing me back. When I pull away, after what feels like forever, I notice that he's straddling me, and I'm on my back. We share a small laugh in realization. I bring his head down again and kiss his lips desperately. He groans when I move my lips further down to his neck.

I play with the zipper on the back of his uniform. I'm about to pull but he pins my arms down. He pushes off the top half of his uniform before resuming to our kissing. Moments later, he pulls away leaving his lips on mine. He breathes heavily, "Did I mention _how _much I missed you?" I laugh against his lips, "I missed you too."

I'm about to kiss his lips again, until he moves his head and I instead kiss his cheek. I pull away and tilt my head, confused at him, "What's wrong, Dick?" He sighs and sits up, "I've been thinking…about your life outside the Titans." I sit up with him and pull down my wrinkled t-shirt, "What about it?"

He takes my hand in his and squeezes it tightly, "I don't know anything about what you did in the past 5 years. All I know is that you worked at a community center and that you've been living with Roy. I don't know about…" His voice trails off as if he's distractedly thinking. I place my hand calmly on his cheek, "Richard, what is it you _really_ want to know?"

He looks at me, "Did you ever…date while you were gone?"

I sigh and run my hand through my blonde locks, "Not seriously." He props his knee up on the bed, "What's that supposed to mean?" I can't really focus when he's not wearing a shirt and I can see his chiseled muscles.

I shrug, "I didn't engage in any serious relationships, just 2 or 3 hook ups." I see a spark of anger in his eyes. I place my hand innocently, "We weren't together, Dick."

He puts his head in his hands, "I…I know, but it still bothers me. The thought of you and _2 or 3_ other guys…" I shake my head, "They were just hook-ups." "What stopped them from being serious? Were they just typical one night stands?" I grimace at the Boy Wonder, "Are you implying that I'm a _slut_?"

He groans, "No Rae. It just…I don't know, I thought you would've gone into a serious relationship." I close my eyes trying to calm my emotions, and taking in his rage, jealousy, and a little lust. I open them, "I went out on dates with these guys, yes, but I'm not the girl to just _screw_ them and leave."

He growls, "I know. It just bothers me seeing you in someone else's arms." I can't help but smirk, "Is Batman's protégé jealous?" He notices my snarky joking sense and provides me with a small smile, "Yes." My eyes go wide at his bluntness, "Wow."

He smirks at me, "I don't mean to be angry, Rae." He then wraps his arms around my waist and continues, "I just don't want to share you." He places butterfly kisses on my neck, and I moan in utter pleasure, "If it makes you feel better, those guys weren't as _good_ as you."

He laughs heartily, "I'm just 'good'?" I chuckle seductively, deciding to play along, "Well it's been a _long_ time. If you were more than 'good', don't you think I would remember?" He plants a hard kiss on my collarbone, "Then I guess I better get to work."

We embraced each other, kissing and touching. Exploring old memories together was the best feeling. He groans when I trace his abs, and I moan when he bites my neck while pulling off my shirt.

"I love you." I stop playing with the rest of his uniform, "What?"

He sighs making me feel his breath against my neck (I remember that's his favorite part to kiss me), "I love you. I've always loved you, and I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

I can't help but feel my cheeks burn, "Why are you telling me this now?"

He nuzzles his nose against my neck, "I was planning on telling you, that day that you left. But I couldn't. And I still felt this way every day that you were gone." I shake my head, "Richard…"

"Raven, don't tell me you can't feel. I know you can." I shake my head once again, "It's not that. Is that why you were asking about my life?"

"I just wanted to know if you had fallen in love with anyone else?"

"No, I didn't. I have the tendency to stay in love with someone for a_ very_ long time."

"So you admit it? You love me?"

I pause and realize what I just said. I indirectly told him I loved him, right then and there.

_Do you love him?_

Oh gods yes! I really did. I loved his beautiful blue eyes that he only showed to the rare people. I loved the feel of his hair in between my fingers. I loved the way he fit perfectly with my body. I loved the way he made love to me. I loved him.

"Yes. I love you."

He chuckles enthusiastically against my chest, "Thank you, for loving me."

* * *

"So who wants to talk to her first?"

I stare between me and Nightwing. After last night, probably the most incredible night of my life, we decided to keep our newfound/old being reunited relationship a secret. With the exception of Cyborg and Roy. I tell Roy everything, and Cyborg caught on easily.

Roy glares at the team, "Don't let me in. I might accidentally kill her on purpose."

"Nightwing, why don't you talk to her?" suggested Beastboy. Richard shakes his head, "No. She won't tell me what I need."

"Friend Raven should speak to Terra." We turn to Starfire. I look at her quizzically. She sighs, "I know that Friend Raven won't use her powers harshly, because she has much control. But Terra resents Friend Raven. Maybe an angry Terra will give us answers."

"I agree with Star," Cyborg says with his arms crossed against his chest, "You'll get us answers."

I look at Nightwing who nods, "Do it."

* * *

**This one is short, I'm sorry! And I hoped you liked it!**

**Read and Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Excuse my need to apologize for my errors (see it doesn't even take up that much time)**

**Song: Who We Are (And Who We Want to Be) by Xandria**

* * *

_Who we are  
And who we want to be  
Is not the same all the time  
And what we say  
And what we want to say  
Is not the same sometimes_

* * *

_**Raven**_

There she is sitting in our small bunker. If I didn't know any better, I would've felt like I was at the police station in Gotham. We had a window just like them, the only difference being that the walls were concrete not brick.

I walk in glaring at the blonde sitting at the table. She wasn't conveying any emotions nor could I feel any coming off from her.

"What kind of interrogation techniques is the 'great' Raven going to use on me?" I raise my eyebrow suspiciously at her, "Are you implying that you're experienced?" Her nose scrunches up, "No, I just watch a lot of _NCIS_."

We sit in silence, and I do my best to study her. She doesn't look as panicked and guilt-stricken as last night.

I was well aware that the others were watching me from the other side of the window (to make sure I didn't kill her). I fold my hands calmly in my lap, "Why Speedy?"

She raises her eyebrow, and I repeat, "Why go after Speedy?" She smiles deviously, "Because he's _your_ best friend." I smirk somewhat amused with the girl in front of me, "No longer trying to deny it?" She leans in front of me, "I don't consider what_ I_ did to be wrong." _Yes, accusing someone of rape is not wrong_.

"Why Speedy?" She rolls her eyes, "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Give me clear answers, and I won't have to be so repetitive." She giggles, "Raven, you were, and still are, the main target." I scowl at her and ask, "What are you talking about?"

"Going after Speedy just made everything easier. I knew that you were loyal to Speedy for god-knows-why and that you would do anything to help him. Including leaving your friends and your boyfriend. You're loyalty was _one_ of your weaknesses!"

This can't be the _same_ Terra. I narrow my eyes, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She cackles, "My mission was to get you away from the team. Would you have left if I just asked?" I clenched the edges of the table, "No, because I didn't- no I _don't- _trust you. You were bound to get caught, and you lost your friends in the process."

"Had I completed my mission, _my_ friends wouldn't get hurt. Taking your place as a permanent member: bonus!" I roll my eyes.

She leans on her hands, "You know you're not half bad at this. You keep repeating and bringing in questions making me slightly confused, but I caught on. Tell me Raven what's it like knowing that I easily took your place? 5 years, that's a long time." I grimace at her, and she continues to taunt me, "Why didn't the Titans go looking for _you_? Didn't they care about you?" My hands freeze. She smirks, "Did I hit a nerve? Does it bother you that they chose me _over_ you? I'm Starfire's best friend. Beastboy doesn't _hate_ me. Cyborg looks after me _like_ family. And Nightwing…we've had so many sweet moments together, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have lingering feelings for me. Does it bother you that I took your life and made it ten times better?"

_Okay, I'm going to pull a Batman- as Nightwing put it_. "Permission to treat her hostilely?" Nightwing warns, "Not granted."

"Too bad."

I grab the chair I'm sitting in and go towards the door. "Raven, don't!" I hear Roy yell when I put it underneath the handle so Roy or Nightwing can't get in. I teleport behind her, put her head on the table, and twist her arm behind her back, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't break your arm right now!" She chuckles, "Temper, temper, Raven."

I bend her wrist further and she squeals in pain. "Fine, I'll tell you everything. God, you bitch!"

I laugh harshly, "Why should I believe you? It's not like Slade would tell you everything."

"But he did. He knew I would get caught, and he knew _you_ would want answers."

I let go of her wrist and grab the other, "Okay, 'o mighty' Terra. What'd your boss want with me?"

"Ow! You're hurting me." I push harder, "Oh my gods, I don't care. Now answer the question before I break something." "Okay okay! He was hired for a job. If he got you more isolated, the guy he was working for would get you to complete some devil ritual." My eyes go wide. _Could it be?_

Snapping out of my trance, I push harder, "What is his name?" "I don't know…I don't think he had a-" "Wrong answer," I let go of her wrist and forced her to stand up. I press on some points of her spine making her momentarily paralyzed, "What was his name?"

"Felix!"

I let her go and she falls to the floor. She's crying into her arms but I don't really care.

_No_. No no no no. Why does it have to be _him_?

I move the chair out of the doorway and walk out of the room "Raven, you could've killed her," exclaimed Beastboy. "I don't care," I reply harshly.

* * *

Once I reach Titans tower, I walk into my old room. Apparently, while I was sleeping, Roy went home and grabbed some things he thought I would need. My old uniform, for example.

I looked through the things he brought trying to find a photo album. Once finding in it, I flip through the pages looking for a particular picture.

There he was, Felix, smiling sinisterly at me. It was something I had got in the newspaper (just before the Titans could see it).

"Raven, what's wrong?" asks a worried Cyborg. I closed my eyes, "You didn't already ask Titans East to come over, right?" He's hesitant. "Yeah I did. They're going to be here in 45 minutes. Why?"

"Because the less people around, the less dangerous it's going to be."

"What are you talking about, Rae?" I open my eyes once again, "I need to talk to Slade." "Why would you want to talk to Slade?"

* * *

Nightwing had successfully gotten Slade's whereabouts out of Terra. Once figuring out the address, I decided I need to pay the villain a visit. Nightwing, being the paroind dumbass, insisted that I come along.

We took my car not to attract attention (I was not going to be swinging form building to building like Tarzan with him). We were silent until he asks, "Did what Terra say bother you?"

I feign cluelessness, "What are you talking about?" "I don't have…lingering feelings for her. I didn't _ever_ like her like that." When he notices I don't say anything, he continues, "Yeah we sparred and we talked, but it wasn't like we bonded or dated or-" I interrupt annoyed, "I know, Nightwing. Could you shut up about it?"

We finally reach our destination. It's similar to the Pier we visited before Nightwing became the apprentice of Slade. As we're sneaking behind a pillar, Nightwing asks, "Why didn't you wear your old uniform?" I glare at him, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" I look down at my black shirt, my black Burberry trench coat (yeah it was a gift from Speedy), and my black jeans tucked in between my boots. I felt like woman spy.

He shrugs cautiously, "It's just…different, I'm not used to seeing you wearing stuff like this." I roll my eyes, "Well don't get used to it." My insides freeze. What did I just imply?

"You know, it's okay to come out, my little birds."

I roll my eyes and we both move from behind the pillar to face Slade (without his bodyguards or anything).

"Raven, my have you changed. Did you do something with your hair?" I growl, "After I get my questions answered, we can talk beauty shop."

"Raven, no!" Nightwing yells as I charge at Slade. _You're not my leader anymore_.

_Stop Raven. You are acting on anger_. And it feels…great.

Slade is about to charge at me as well until I duck and powerslide next to him. He seems shocked, especially when I punch his spine paralyzing him like Terra.

"I'm _very_ short tempered right now, Slade. So do _not_ push me." I actually hear Slade _whimper_. Which is weird coming from him.

"What's the name of the guy you're working for?"

"Felix."

"Have you met him in person?"

"No. Just through his guys."

"You've done extra research on him, right?"

"Yes."

I pull the picture from my back pocket, "Is this him?"

"Based on my research, yes. Now would you be so kind as to let me go?"

I grimace and let go of his spine. He falls to the floor like a piece of paper. I look up at Nightwing, who is gawking at me in horror. And I was bothered by the way he was looking at me.

_You're feelings are not the important thing right now_. I know. So I choose not to let his gaze bother me.

I grumble to the fallen villain, "Wait for about a 10 minutes, and your back should be back to normal."

* * *

"Raven, stop!" says an irritated Roy as he grabs on to my arm. I roll my eyes and turn around to look at him. Behind him, sitting on the couch, are the other Titans looking terrified and a little annoyed.

"What, Speedy?" He snarls, "What is your problem? You've been acting really angry lately? Almost as if you're about to kill anything that looks at you."

"Like Friend Beastboy when you erase the scores of his game by accident," Starfire interjects.

I look back at my former team. I know that I can't have this conversation in front of them, but I also know Cyborg and Nightwing weren't going to let me be alone with Roy (either out of fear of him groping me or fear that we might take off).

I pull my hand away from Roy and give him a knowing look. I take a deep breath. I begin signing with my hands, _"Felix is after me."_

Roy's eyes widen and he responds with, _"How do you know?"_ I spell out Terra and Slade's names.

"Hey! You know secrets don't make friends!" exclaims Cyborg, but we ignore him.

"_He is after me. I'm don't know if it's revenge or anything like that. I don't know about his intentions."_

"_The prophecy?" _I shake my head, _"I don't know_."

"_Why are you angry_?" He asks. I choose not to respond. Roy exhales and signs, _"I'm going to protect you. We're going to protect you."_

"_That's why I'm worried."_

"How about using _words_ for our benefit?" asks a sarcastic Cyborg. "You keep yelling at them and we'll actually _need_ to learn sign language, " replies Beastboy.

"_What is it, Raven?"_ I sigh, _"I can not risk you, or them, getting hurt. And Titans East is on there way as well. Everyone could get hurt. And because of me."_

He shakes his head, _"Cyborg actually sent them back. He told them to patrol Steel City instead."_ I see a hint of a smile, _"And it wouldn't be because of you. It would be because of Felix."_

"_They, and you, are my family. I am not going to risk anyone hurting my family. You are my brother, not Felix."_

Roy chuckles, _"This's what families do. We protect and love each other. You risked your life for me, let me do the same."_

I'm hesitant. I wipe at my eyes, stopping the approaching tears, before signing, _ "I can not lose my family. I. Am. Scared "_

Roy looks at me and I see compassion in his eyes. He chuckles and sweetly wraps his arms around me. He says (I think even the Titans heard), "I'm not going to let him hurt you." I reciprocate squeezing back.

"What were you guys talking about?!" Cyborg asks irritated.

We pull away. I apologize, "I'm sorry for being short-tempered. It's just…a lot going on now."

"Then will you mind telling us what you guys were talking about," Nightwing asks (I see tiny bits of jealousy in his tone).

Roy and I look at each other. "It's been a long day. Why don't we think of a new plan once everyone is actually rested?" suggests Roy.

After a unanimous agreement, I go back to my room, and Nightwing follows.

We both sit silently on the bed. "What was so important that you could tell Roy, but not me?" asks a possessive Nightwing.

* * *

_**Robin**_

I wait patiently for her response. She takes a deep breath and falls back on the bed. I copy her and we're both peacefully laying down on the bed.

"Felix, the guy I asked Slade about, is my half-brother. We…share the same father, well obviously."

"Why is he after you?" I ask slightly panicked. She shakes her head looking slightly distant, "I have no clue. Most likely it has something to do with my dad."

I take a deep breath and wrap her up in my arms. I kiss her temple, "How are you feeling?" She doesn't respond, she continues to stare up at the ceiling.

I look at her and brush my finger across her cheek, "What were you talking about with Roy?" She turns on her side so she's facing me, "Nothing you need to worry about." I decide not to push her, she's had a rough night. I continue to run my hands over her skin.

"Why didn't you tell me Terra kissed you?"

I stop my hand, "Huh?" Raven sighs tiredly, "Before I showed you that one memory of Terra's I was unfortunate to look before that."

* * *

"_Not bad Terra. You're hand-to-hand combat is getting better." She pants, "Thanks, bird boy, that means a lot." _

_I laugh and throw her a towel. I wipe above at my forehead careful around my mask._

"_Why'd you change to blue and black as your uniform?" I sigh. She didn't have to ask, it was obvious._

_Raven. _

"_Nightwing, you need to learn to let go."_

_I shake my head in disagreement, "I know she's still out there. I'm not giving up hope."_

"_She was really lucky to be with you. I can't believe she left you for Speedy." My heart pangs at her words. She didn't leave to be with Speedy. At least I'm sure. Sometimes I have dreams of Speedy and Raven together holding each other and I always end up waking with sweat just thinking about it. _

_But on the other nights, I felt that our bond would tug and I would just see a sleeping Raven. It felt like she was actually there with me, like old times. _

_Just as I turn my head to say something, I feel Terra's lips on me. _

_I pull away immediately, "Don't do that. Ever."_

_She smirks seductively, "It's not like you're cheating on Raven."_

_Raven. _

"_It doesn't matter. If I did that I'd be using you." She shrugs, "So, use me. As long as I'm with you." "You'd be okay if we were together, but I was in love with another woman?"_

"'_In love with'?" Oops. I shake my head, "Yes I'm in love with her. So I'm sorry Terra, but no." She puts her hands on my chest, "Just one night. Let me help you let go of that aching pain of missing her. Let me help you forget."_

_I shake my head, "No Terra. No."_

_What have I don_e?

_Raven._

* * *

"It meant nothing to me. Like I told Terra, I was in love with you. I _am_ in love with you."

Raven stares at me intently, "I believe you. And I love you too."

We lay in silence in each other's arms. What are we going to do about this Felix? When I ask, Raven responds with, "I don't know. But we will be ready. It's going to be tough facing him, but I'm not going to let him hurt _anyone_ that I love."

We share a small kiss: small but deeply passionate. I pull her as close as possible, "What do you think the team will say when we tell them?"

She rubs her nose against my neck, "I prefer not to think about that now. Everything's still so new: me and Speedy coming back, Terra being a traitor, new enemies. It'll be too much for their plate to know we're dating."

I sigh and kiss her head, laying my chin on the top of her scalp, "I do want to tell them. Hell, I want to scream it to the rest of the world. Let them know you're mine, and only mine."

"Easy, lover boy," she chuckles, "In due time. Then we can tell everybody. I'll let you scream it on top of Titans Tower if it'll make you happy."

I chuckle and squeeze her tighter, "No, you make me happy."

* * *

**It's another short one. But I just wanted to get it out with a small happy ending. I'm not going to go into detail with Felix and everything because this story is mainly about Richard and Raven reuniting. If I get enough requests, I'll talk more about it in a sequel.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
